Super Sakura
by GeekCheerleader
Summary: AU Sakura was an average girl, who suddenly finds herself entwined in a battle between good and evil, both of which being infatuated with her. This all started with a jog, during which she found out her apartment's security guard is a superhero. MultiSaku
1. Jogs, Superheros, and Creepers

**Super Sakura**

**A/N: …. Random idea.**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno was an average girl, until she was kidnapped by a league of super villains, who are all infatuated with her. Fortunately, her rescuers are coming! Unfortunately, they're infatuated with her too. Why is this happening to her? Will she decide to love the superhero or the super villain?**

**Disclaimer: , No.**

.

..

.

Twenty one year old Sakura Haruno hummed to the beat of her IPod, which had little pink earphones blaring music into her ears. Her long, pink hair cascaded down her back. She had a hot pink tanktop, black shorts, and a pair of jogging shoes on. It was late, and the sun had already set.

Sakura felt her phone vibrate, and she slipped it out of the pockets of her shorts. Flipping the phone open, she answered, "Hello?"

"Sakura," Ino Yamanaka, one of Sakura's roommates, shouted at her through the phone, "It's, like, ten o'clock! Why aren't you home? Your medical science report is due tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sakura responded, smiling at her friend's childish behavior, "But some college students actually get their work done ahead of time, Ino."

"It's not my fault you don't have a social life, Sakura darling." Ino giggled, "So anyway, hurry up, okay? You left your keys on the kitchen table, and I have a whole series of exams tomorrow. I really need to get some sleep. Tenten has a karate tournament tomorrow, and Hinata is leaving at like, three in the morning to go visit her dad. So hurry up, because we're all tired. Why do you jog, anyway?"

"Because," I huffed in annoyance, rounding another street corner, "It's good for you."

"So is salad, and that's a lot less work," Ino laughed into the receiver.

"Whatever. I'm almost home, okay? I just have to run up Baker Street, and round the corner, so just leave the door open. I promise, we won't get robbed within the five minutes it'll take me to get there—" Sakura froze, dropping her phone as she stood in silent shock.

"Sakura?" Ino said, "Sakura, are you there?"

Sakura inhaled sharply at the sight before her. It smelled like carnage, a disgusting, rank odor that she had never before had to experience. There were bodies, at least six or seven, littered in the dark alley. There were two men, one of which was being pinned against the wall by the other. The one being pinned was actually someone she knew. He was a young security guard for my apartment complex. She usually saw him in bright yellow security clothing, but right now, he was dressed like…

Well, he was dressed like a freaking superhero.

He had these black, baggy jeans and a dark blue hoodie with a white lightning bolt insignia on it. The hood was pulled down, and his jet black hair was spiked backwards. His eyes were normally obsidian, but right now they were a piercing crimson. He was wearing one of those little black identity hiding masks.

Of course, if anyone in that cartoon universe had a brain, they'd realize that Superman was Clark Kent without the glasses. So obviously, Sakura recognized this masked moron as her building's security guard, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura briefly noted that Ino has been trying to get in his pants for about three years.

Now, let's talk about the one attacking Sasuke. Strangely enough, he looked a lot like Sasuke. Right down to the Marvel inspired clothing. His black hair was in a low ponytail, and his eyes were bright crimson as well. He had a suit and a red tie, with a black cape and a red masquerade mask. He was grasping Sasuke's throat, choking him to death.

Sakura heard Sasuke give pitiful gasps as he wriggled desperately. It was to no avail. The man in the suit had him trapped.

She had to do something, didn't she? He was her security guard for Pete's sake!

Sakura picked up a stone and inhaled sharply. She wasn't her college's star softball pitcher for nothing. She took her stance and aimed carefully, throwing the stone. It slammed into the side of the man's head, and he fell with a thump.

Sasuke looked shock. He looked at Sakura wide eyed, and then said, "Run. Now."

She took a step back, "Wh-what's going on? Why was he attacking you?"

The man in the suit staggered, rising. He looked straight at Sakura, teeth bared, "I'm going to kill you, girl."

"No," Sasuke stepped out, "I can't let you do that." He got into a fighting position, muscles tensed.

Sakura was frozen. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't even bring herself to move her feet.

"You can call me the King of Embers," He whipped out a small rose and smirked. Suddenly, the rose went up in flames and charred to mere ash in his hands. "It's a shame. I don't think you'll look quite as pretty once you're ash."

Sakura's jade eyes widened at the fire that now swallowed his palms, "What are you?"

He gave a deep, throaty chuckle, "My dear, haven't you heard this cliché before? I'm your worst nightma—"

There was a flash of bright light and intense heat, and the King of Ember was down.

Sakura covered her eyes to protect them from the light, and after a moment she looked again, squinting heavily.

Sasuke had disappeared, and in his place was a human form made of flickering white hot light. It crackled as it moved, blue electric sparks shooting off on it as it made its way towards the King of Ember. It let out a lengthy snarl, and jolts of red hot electricity shot from its hands.

"Wh-what…?" Sakura squinted at the thing. It reached down as if to touch the fallen man. She had to stop it, right? She couldn't let them try to kill each other, no matter what the man has done.

Judging by the loitering stench of corpses, he deserved it. But then, wouldn't Sasuke be convicted for murder as well?

"Stop," Sakura shouted. It didn't even face the glowing, crackling electric form. She shouted again, "_Sasuke_, stop!"

The electric figure froze, and turned to face Sakura. There was a white flash, and in its place was Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura with expressionless eyes. He took a step towards her, and collapsed to the ground.

Sakura rushed forward, kneeling next to him, "Sasuke? Sasuke, are you dead?"

He groaned in response.

Sakura sighed, "I'm going to take you home, okay? I assume you don't want to go to a hospital and expose your, um, secret identity? Do you?

He groaned again.

"I'll take that as a no." She slung his arm over her shoulder, and after a lot of struggling managed to stand. She huffed as she took a few slow steps forward, "Wow, muscle really does weigh more than fat."

Sasuke gave a weak chuckle as he plodded along with the help of Sakura, "H-how did you know it was me?"

Sakura's face went expressionless for a moment. Then, she burst into loud peals of laughter, "Are you kidding me? You know that mask thing doesn't really work, right? That's only in cartoons."

"Mask?" Sasuke frowned, then realized, "Oh, right. My hood must've fell down when I was fighting. I usually have the hood up."

"Usually?" Sakura sighed as she neared her apartment, "How often do you do this, Sasuke?"

"Would you stop saying my name?" Sasuke snapped, "It's superhero rule number one!"

Sakura giggled softly, "So you are a superhero. A real one? I'm impressed. Although the costume thing is pretty dorky. At least you aren't in spandex." She grimaced at the thought. Ew.

She stepped inside the apartment complex after typing her code. She dragged Sasuke to the elevator and hit the up button. Once the golden doors opened, she brought him inside.

Elevator music and awkwardness ensued during their lovely trip up. "So," Sakura spoke up, "What should I call you while you're in costume then?"

He smirked, "Static Shock."

Sakura smiled, "I believe that's taken."

"What?" Sasuke scowled, "Damn!"

"Uh," Sakura paused in thought, "I'll try to think of something."

Sasuke paused, "Hn." He reached up, tucking a strand of bubblegum pink hair behind Sakura's ear, "You know, you're something else. Someone other than you probably would have called the authorities."

"Someone rational, you mean?" Sakura smiled weakly, turning away to hide the pink on her cheeks. The doors opened, and she walked Sasuke to her room. She opened it slowly, and all the lights were off. She whispered, "They're probably sleeping. Be quiet."

She led him through the dark living room and down the hallway before she opened the door to her room. She walked him over, setting him down on her pink bed. She smiled, "Home sweet home. So, this is what you do in your spare time? Play superhero and get rescued by little damsels? Ino's wanted to know for years."

"God, don't even mention that terrifying blonde harpy!" Sasuke hissed, his eyes narrowed, "She tried to rape me, I swear. She stalked me for months."

"It's probably a bad time to mention that she lives in this apartment." Sakura giggled.

"I'm going to jump out of the window now," Sasuke attempted to sit up, only to face a rippling pain in his head. He let out a grunt and curled up, hands pressed to his head.

"Sasuke?" She squeaked, pressing her small hand against his forehead. It was burning with fever. "Sasuke, I'll get you some water."

She ran into the kitchen, flipping the light on and grabbing a clean glass. She quickly filled it up with water, and turned around.

Through the window, there was a face. It was definitely a man. He had orange hair and gray, ringed eyes with multiple piercings all over his face.

Sakura dropped the glass, and was too frozen in surprise and fear to even scream. She only stood there with her mouth open as the glass shattered on the floor.

The man smiled, and disappeared. The notion crossed Sakura's mind that things were getting stranger by the hour.

"Who's there?" A shrill voice demanded, as its owner jumped out.

"Ino," Sakura muttered, "It's me. Put the bat down."

Ino Yamanaka's long, blonde hair was undone from its usual ponytail. She was in a frilly purple nightgown, with fuzzy purple slippers. "Oh," She lowered the bat, which she had taken from Tenten's room long ago, "Thank god."

"Ino, you do realize that you pose little to no threat, right? I mean, I couldn't take an attacker seriously in fuzzy slippers. Besides, I'm fairly sure that's one of Tenten's Styrofoam bats from when she coaches little kids. Not threatening whatsoever." Sakura sighed, sweeping up the glass fragments.

"Hmph," Ino snorted, tossing the bat to the side, "So, why'd you drop the glass? If I flunk even one of those tests, I'll kick your ass."

"You're a fashion major. If you fail those tests, you need to kick your own ass." Sakura smirked, refilling a new glass.

"Feh. I'm going back to bed," Ino stomped back to her room.

Sakura eyed the window warily, watching for that peeping man. Seeing that he has either left after being caught, or was out of view, she made her way back to the room, muttering to herself, "Maybe I should call 911. After all the oddities today, he might just be… King Neptune, or something equally ridiculous."

She closed her eyes in frustration, rounding the corner to her room. She was about two steps away when she ran into a chest.

A _manly_ chest.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, as she stared into the very face of the man who'd been peeping inside of her window only minutes ago. She let out the beginning of a scream before he covered her mouth, and they simply _vanished_.

**A/N: Ooh. Cliffhanger. I realize the superhero names are stupid. If some superhero has already taken these names, please let me know. Of course, more people will soon appear.**

**Review, please! Make my day! : )**

**Okay, Sakucentric spotlight! On every update, I'll include a story I highly recommend. This update's Sakucentric Spotlight features…**

**The List by DeliciousXDistractions**

**This has an incredibly entertaining plot. I personally find the characters quite believable. Personally, Pein's chapter is my favorite. Although, I can't help but wonder what'll happen now that their school's burned down. This is an incredibly entertaining story with a nice vocabulary and believable thought processes. I loved it, and you might too.**

**G.C.**


	2. Kidnapping, Mansions, and Tobi

**Super Sakura**

**Chapter Two**

**For future reference, I realize that Tobi is Madara, but…. They're going to be separate, because this is an AU. If it bothers you…. Think about how weird it would be for Tobi to say perverted Madara things, or how weird it would be for Madara to shout childish Tobi things.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day I magically transform into a man. Um, that would be never. But just in case, I'll let you know.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I was really happy! There were two questions, so I'll answer them in a condensed version here:**

**Q: Can Sakura not be weak in this story?**

**A: I don't intend for her to be. However, in the beginning, it is understandable that she would be incredibly overwhelmed. : ) I'd probably be really, really confused. And pissed, because the kidnapping took place at night, and I'd be sleepy and angry.**

**Q: What happened to Itachi when Sakura took Sasuke to her house?**

**A: Well, I planned to reveal that in this chapter. After being shocked by electricity, he was most likely in no shape to follow and fight. A good super villain knows when to back off and be evil another day. Alright, so stay tuned for the details, okay? : )**

**Let's start, shall we?**

.

..

.

"Damn you, let me go!" Sakura Haruno was not happy. This was certainly not how she planned to spend her night. She was going to go home after her long jog, take a lovely shower, and sleep the night away.

Until her night took a turn for the super powered, that is. She went from jogging to tied up and slung over some man's shoulder. _Who was he, anyway? _Sakura huffed to herself. She contemplated the options. Before tonight, she certainly wouldn't be considering options such as teleportation. She was now, though. It seemed like the only option.

"Put me down," Sakura snarled for about the thirtieth time so far on their little journey. If he had teleported inside her apartment, and outside to lord-knows-where, why were they still walking?

"I can't do that, as I've already mentioned several times." The orange haired kidnapper responded, still walking. Sakura couldn't see much of her surroundings. It was dark, and the only real view she had was Pein's ass.

It was a nice ass, but it was still the ass of her kidnapper.

"Yes you can," Sakura whined, "It's easy. You just set me down on my feet and let me go home!" Receiving no response, she grumbled to herself, "Fine. What's your name, anyway?"

"They call me Deadbolt." Deadbolt responded. He had been wearing a gray hoodie with studs forming a fist on the back, along with sweatpants.

"Oh," Sakura felt herself smiling, "That's actually kind of badass. I assume that's because of all your piercings? I was expecting something lame like the King of Embers."

A smooth, velvety voice chuckled, "So, that's how you feel about me then? What a shame. I think your name suits you rather well, _Sakura_. Although, a beautiful blossom such as yourself won't look nearly as cute once you're _burned_."

"Oh, King of Embers," Sakura growled, "It's you again. You think my name suits me? Funny. I don't think you look much like a King. In fact, I'd rename you as the Fiery Faggot. It has a cute little ring to it, no?" She had to remember to be careful, unless she wanted to end up like the corpses in that alley.

Deadbolt let out a small chuckle, "Itachi, I think she's out witted you."

"Itachi?" Sakura felt her eyes widen, "Itachi _Uchiha_? That's why you looked like Sasuke! I mean, I knew he had a brother by that name, but I guess it didn't connect at the time."

"Pein," Itachi huffed, "Can I fry her now? She's not supposed to know our secret identities."

"No," Pein, otherwise known as Deadbolt, "We will use her for negotiation purposes. If there is one thing I'd rather maintain, it will be my honor. I would not kill a defenseless woman. Besides, your brother has grown quite the attachment to her. He would not let someone whom he owes a debt to perish. Therefore, she would make a good negotiation tool."

_Wow_, Sakura mused to herself, _Pein is smart. Arrogant bastard_.

"Fine," Itachi sighed, seemingly disappointed.

"We're here," Pein set me down gently, like a gentleman. It was refreshing, actually. You know, to meet a gentlemanly kidnapper.

Sakura looked around, trying to determine her location. There was a rocky shoreline, but she didn't know whether or not it was an island or simply the coastline. Sakura could definitely smell salt water and hear waves crashing.

That's when she saw it.

Now, when you think of an evil lair, and a young innocent woman being taken there, what exactly do you imagine? A creepy cave, full of various torture devices? A snake pit? An underwater submarine with cannons to shoot people into people-crushing waters?

She certainly didn't think of a mansion, and that's what Sakura Haruno was looking at now.

Pein led her to the front door, and Sakura felt herself laughing, "This is your evil lair? What, does your dungeon have gold plated floors?"

Itachi smirked, "Yes, actually. However, you'll be sleeping in a room like a _human_, you little monkey."

Sakura scowled, "I'll stab you with a led pencil, you smoldering retard." She inwardly plotted various ways to murder the older Uchiha. After all, she was a hostage, and these people obviously had dangerous powers. She had to get out of here somehow. The question was, how? Where was she? Were there more of these people?

Oh, she certainly hoped not.

Her arms were still tied up, but her feet were free. She could run, if Pein couldn't teleport after her, or Itachi couldn't incinerate her. "Damn," Sakura grumbled, "Why does this even happen to me?"

Pein looked up, "We're… We're not that bad, you know."

Even though Sakura was fairly certain that Itachi's killing of at least six people qualified their little group for being _bad_. "So," She changed the subject, "How did you find me anyway?"

Itachi turned away, and Pein spoke as he opened the front door, "After Itachi's embarrassing defeat, I received his distress signal and teleported him back. I then followed you and Sasuke to the apartment. You were moving at a slow pace due to Sasuke's exhaustion, and it isn't particularly hard to spot a woman with pink hair."

Sakura scowled at the logic of that. For a moment, she wondered how Pein knew Sasuke's secret identity. She figured Itachi must have told them about it.

Pein led her inside, and Sakura gasped loudly.

It was freaking gorgeous! Did they…. Steal the money to buy this place?

The floors were polished, cherry wood boards with a large black marble staircase leading up to the second and third floors. There was an open archway leading into the living room, where there was a plasma screen above a stone fireplace, surrounded by plush red sofas. Another archway led into a beautiful kitchen, with marble countertops and shiny appliances that looked brand new.

"So, let's get to it," Itachi rolled his crimson eyes, taking off his mask. Sakura recoiled sharply. _Damn_, he was handsome. Itachi pressed a button on the intercom, speaking into it, "Boys, the hostage is here. Come down."

There were some footsteps, and a few people appeared. A boy with spiked black hair and an orange mask with a black swirl appeared, wrapping his arms around Sakura, "Pretty girl! Hi, pretty girl! My name's Tobi!"

"Um, Tobi," Sakura mumbled uncertainly, "I don't think you're supposed to tell me your secret identity."

"I didn't!" Tobi protested, "Tobi is my super villain name!"

Sakura let out a slight giggle, "Oh. Um, okay. That's, um, very scary, Tobi. What's your secret identity then?"

Tobi blatantly replied, "That's Tobi too."

Sakura didn't know how to respond to that. Thankfully, or perhaps not so thankfully after all, another man pulled Tobi off of her. He smirked at Sakura, "What the fuck's up, bitch?" He had slicked back silver hair, and violet eyes. For some reason, he was shirtless, with jeans.

"Excuse you? What the hell are you supposed to be?" Sakura snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh," He smirked, pressing Sakura against a wall, "Did you want to fucking know what name you'll be screaming?"

"Hidan," Pein snapped, "Stop harassing her. Where are the others?"

"Fuck if I know. Off robbing a bank or something. Anyways," Hidan smirked, "The name's Hidan, also known as Forever Man."

"That name's just as retarded as you," Sakura smiled, "And I suggest you back off before I rip out your intestines and strangle you with them."

"Feisty, I like it," Hidan chuckled.

Sakura sighed in annoyance. She wished Sasuke would hurry up and—Well, save her. Isn't that what superheroes are supposed to do?

Then again, these people weren't particularly good villains. I mean, who in hell came up with their names?

"So, Sakura, you're going to have to take off all your clothes so that we can be sure you do not have any weapons on you."

"Go to hell, you Fiery Faggot."

**A/N: This was mainly just to show the kidnapping, and introduce a few of the characters. I love the cheesy names. Pein's actually sounds kinda cool…. Deadbolt…. That would be a cool super villain name, I suppose. Though, Tobi's definitely wins in simplicity. I don't know if I really like this chapter. She seems more pissed off than frightened. Although, I do kind of like the snarky personality. It's late, and she's sleepy and confused. I'd probably be too pissed off to be frightened. Hmmm…. Tell me what you think?**

**This update's SakuCentric Spotlight is….**

**_The Fight for Innocence by IvoryGlass_**

**It seems well written, and for her first story, I'm impressed. It's very short, though. At first I was confused, because Sakura claimed to be Fugaku's taken-in daughter, which would mean any romantic chance of ItaSaku or SasuSaku would be creepy. I mean, even though she's just been taken in, and isn't related to them, it's still….. Creepy. And Orochimaru is after her, hmm? Although, even in the second chapter, no romantic candidates have presented themselves. I'm counting on some romance though, so I'll keep reading. I do think it shows promise, and as soon as I finish with this update, I'll review and favorite/alert for sure. As a new author myself, I like to show support.**

**Thanks for reading! Press the pretty review button, please!**

**G.C.**


	3. Rooms, Roommates, and Awkwardnes

**Super Sakura**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Yay! I updated something! Anyway, you guys are lucky. My computer crashed, but I managed to have saved this update on one of my flashdrives beforehand. Unfortunately, the half-completed updates for the others were lost. Sigh. I've restarted them, and they'll be up by tuesday. I'm at a Starbucks posting this right now, instead of making you all wait until I go to the other house and get internet. **

**GOOD NEWS! Ginny, the other one not me, said she will begin updating as soon as she gets home from Vacation. he said she recieved a few touching PMs. She wants to throw a shout out to dragontamer ri-chan, who sent an especially long an heart wrenching PM. (I'm serious. She called me, and I picked up the phone and she was like, "I WIIIISHHHH I BOUGHT MYYY COMPUUUUTEEER!" and I was like, "?"... So yes, she promises to update. Slowly, but surely. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but neither does doodlebug720. (Ginnyyyyy...)**

.

..

.

The first dilemma of their non frightening lair came in the form of where Sakura should sleep. First, Hidan suggested that she sleep with him. Understandably, she refused. Sakura refused to even consider Itachi as an option, since they hadn't exactly been getting along lately.

That left her with Pein and Tobi. Her choice would be made depending on who Sakura thought would be less likely to molest her in her sleep. Tobi was like a child, and Sakura highly doubted that he would try anything besides hugging her excessively. However, even that was too much of an invasion to Sakura's personal space.

Pein was another option in itself. He seemed gentlemanly enough, and Sakura wasn't too worried that he would try anything. But... he seemed creepy. He would always stare at Sakura, those gray ringed eyes shining with a somewhat creepy glow. Sleeping near him might be uncomfortable.

However, uncomfortable would be better than being hugged by an eccentric man-child. Unless, maybe, Pein wasn't the gentleman he appeared to be. What if he was a closet pervert?

"Excuse me," Sakura mumbled, "Would you morons stop fighting so that I can speak?"

Itachi, who had burst into flames a few minutes ago, slowly simmered to normal. Or at least as normal as Itachi can be, considering everything that's happened tonight.

Hidan, who had a hole burned through on his left knee, seemed perfectly healthy. Sakura stared at him for a few moments, perplexed. That must be his power. He regenerates.

"Sakura," Itachi spoke up, his voice deep and seductive, "We were only deciding who would have the honor of speaking with you.

"When you put it like that, it sounds incredibly rapist-like," Sakura snapped, "And it doesn't matter. I've made my decision."

"See?" Hidan smirked, "I fucking knew she'd want to be mine. I'm just too sexy to deny, right babe?"

"Go drink acid," Sakura snapped. "Anyway, I've decided that I'll be sharing a room with-"

A deep voice that Sakura didn't recognize spoke up from the shadows, "Me."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Sasori, you just arrived. You have no say in the matter."

A few more men, to Sakura's dismay, stepped forward from the dimly lit halls. Where had they come from? Sakura frowned, glancing around for any secret portals and such other ways of secret entrance. Giving up, she asked, "How did you get in?"

Sasori, a striking man with dark red hair and warm brown eyes, gave a half smile, "We used the back door, doll."

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened in realization at the head of blonde hair that was turned away from her. A long, blonde ponytail and a thick black cloak. Sakura clenched her fists and launched herself at her ex-best friend and roommate.

"Ino, you traitorous bitch!"

However, as Sakura tackled whom she thought was Ino to the ground, she realized two points. This person certainly did not have Ino's curvy, delicate frame that all the boys Sakura knew swooned over. No, this person had thick muscles.

The second point was the person's manly voice, as he cried out in surprise and fell to the floor with a, "What the hell, yeah?"

This certainly wasn't Ino. As a matter of fact, this was a man.

"Oh," Sakura turned bright red, unsure of how directly this mistake would affect her. She immediately jumped off of the surprised man, squeakily muttering, "I'm s-so sorry, sir! I c-can't believe I did that!"

The Ino-look-alike got up, and Sakura noted differences between him and her best friend. For one, his eyes were a grayer blue than Ino's pretty pastel color. For another, the look alike was a bit tanner. He was also much taller than Ino would be, even in heels. He smiled and said, "It's alright. I'm Deidara, yeah. Also known as Captain C-4, yeah."

Sakura noted his speech problem, a habit of saying yeah after every sentence, without particularly caring. He seemed nice enough. Sakura beamed. It may have been a strange encounter, but he reminded Sakura of a face she could trust.

Sasori attempted to cut in, "Hey, I called her." He took Sakura's hand, pressing it against his lips, "They call me the Puppeteer. However, doll, you may call me Sasori. Or," He raised an eyebrow, "If you would prefer, which I do not doubt you will, you may call me your lover."

Sakura turned bright red, snapping her hand away from the forward man, squealing, "N-no, th-thank you! I will call you Sasori. Just Sasori!"

"Sakura," Pein muttered coolly, "I believe you were about to make your decision. I am aware that everyone is not present, but I believe there are enough present so that your decision is clear."

"Uh," Sakura muttered uncertainly, glancing around the room, "Um... I-I pick... Uh," She gulped. She was no good at hard decisions, "Is my own room an-" The look on Itachi's face silenced her. If Sakura was anything, it wasn't stupid. She fumbled, "I pick... Deidara!"

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Anyone who looked like her best friend couldn't have been bad, right? Sakura certainly hoped so.

Deidara gave a small smile, and Sakura returned it, inwardly contemplating whether or not she had made the right decision.

…

Deidara jumped forward, but didn't make a grab for her hand. He just motioned towards the stairs and said, "Follow me, yeah."

Sakura hopped up the staircase after Deidara, feeling remarkably lighter than when she had made her decision. After all, if he wouldn't even make a grab for her hand while showing her to the room, he probably wasn't brave enough to try anything. That was a good sign.

Right? Or had Sakura just made a incredibly bad decision?

Deidara walked into what was presumably his room. Sakura glanced around, assessing her situation. There was a large bed, with tan sheet covers. On the opposite side of the room was a large window that led to a balcony. Against the walls were multiple dark craft benches. Covered in unmolded clay and the materials to make homemade fireworks. An idea began to form in Sakura's mind, as she contemplated something she'd been considering the entire time.

Escape.

Deidara smiled sheepishly, turning towards Sakura, "I guess you'll need to borrow some pajamas, yeah? A shirt and some pants- I'll give you one of my hair ties to keep them up, yeah?"

Sakura smiled softly, "Thank you very much." She inwardly huffed. She'd been looking forward to someday sleeping in her boyfriend's shirt. She hadn't imagined her super human kidnapper. Okay, technically Pein was her kidnapper, but it was the principal of the thing.

He tossed her a navy blue shirt along with some black shorts, and Sakura turned pink, "Would you give me some privacy?"

"What?" Deidara looked shocked, as if coming out of a daze. He turned bright red, "Right, yeah! I'll just step out, yeah." He practically ran for the door, waiting outside.

Sakura quickly got dressed. She was swimming in these clothes, and she cursed her shortness. She flopped onto the bed and shouted out, "Done!"

The door creeked open, and Deidara's head peeked inside, as if to see whether or not Sakura was lying. She rolled her eyes and sat up on the bed. She let out a small giggle.

Deidara walked in and sat on the opposite side of the bed. He fumbled with his bandaged hands. Sakura studied them carefully.

She decided to break the awkward silence, "What's wrong with your hands?" Ouch. Sakura inwardly cringed. That was probably not the best conversation starter.

Deidara looked as uncomfortable as Sakura felt, "Oh, it just makes some people, um, uncomfortable, yeah. They're not hurt, just," He paused, unsure of what to say, "Um, yeah."

Well, this had sparked Sakura's curiosity. She leaned across the bed, "Lemme see!"

"Oh," Deidara looked shocked, "No, yeah."

His speech pattern momentarily threw her off, and Sakura tilted her head innocently, "Alright. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad." She slid under the covers, sliding as close to the edge as physically possible.

Deidara hit the light switch and slid to the edge of the opposite side of the bed.

Sakura laid there in awkward silence, wondering if she would ever fall asleep like this; In bed with a strange man.

She began to contemplate things. They didn't seem so bad. Itachi was a bit scary, and Hidan was quite perverted. She wasn't so sure about Sasori and Deidara, but they didn't seem quite so bad. Maybe Sasori was a little creepy, but still. Even if they were all a little strange, they didn't seem like super villains. So what happened?

Every super villain didn't just turn out evil, right? Joker was abused, and the Green Goblin was some science experiment gone wrong, right? That boy in Kick Ass, who at the end was wearing orange, was trying to avenge his father. So... What happened to these boys? What sent them spiraling into the world of super villain-ness?

Deidara obviously had a problem with his hands. Pein seemed aloof, although Sakura wasn't particularly certain why. Maybe he was just cold. Hidan was loud and foulmouthed. He seemed the type that could end up in a bad crowd. She didn't know much about Sasori, but he seemed quite connected to the group. Itachi must've had a sibling rivalry thing going on with his brother.

His brother. Sakura felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. What had happened to Sasuke. Was he even looking for her?

Sakura huffed. He better be. She'd kick his ass.

How would he even beat them? There were many super villains, so how would one super hero possibly stand up to them? Granted, his electric power was pretty cool, but he drained himself after one use. Sasuke had implied that this happened often.

Sakura softly bit her lip in thought. Were there more super heroes?

Before Sakura could dwell on the endless possibilities that very thought brought up, she felt an arm snake around her waist.

Sakura squeaked loudly, but Deidara's soft breathing signaled that he was fast asleep. Sakura abruptly stopped herself from hyperventilating, forcing herself to calm down. If he was asleep, that means he wouldn't purposely be trying anything. Therefore, this act was probably as innocent as hugging a pillow in your sleep. Right?

Sakura muffled a shriek as she felt cold fingertips on her stomach. Her thoughts came to a halt. Fingertips? That meant Deidara had taken off the medical wrapping around his hands.

Suddenly, something warm and wet darted out from Deidara's palm, sliding across Sakura's sensitive skin.

Sakura let out an ear piercing scream, and Deidara roughly jerked awake, sliding away from Sakura.

He looked ashamed, "I-I- Uh-uhh... I'm sorry, yeah!" He was bright red and had hidden his hands behind his back, "I didn't mean to, yeah!"

Sakura gave a few ragged breaths, staring wide eyed at Deidara, "What was that? It was... slimy. It touched my stomach, and it came out of your hand."

"How should I explain this," Deidara paused awkwardly, "My hands have tongues in them."

"Oh," Sakura mumbled bitterly, "Well, that makes perfect logical sense."

He looked awkward and ashamed, like a little kid admitting to an accident, and said, "You know what, I'll sleep on the couch, yeah."

"No, no, no," Sakura jumped forward, "I wanna see!"

Deidara slid back in surprise, falling off of the bed in a crumbled mass of bed sheets, "No, yeah!"

"Yeah? Okay!" Sakura grabbed his wrist, studying his palm carefully. It looked like a normal hand, until a small pink tongue parted out from the crease in his palm. "Wow," Sakura stared, transfixed, as the tongue darted around, "Are you controlling it?"

"You're not scared, yeah?" Deidara narrowed his eyes accusingly, yanking his hand away, "No, I don't control it. I was born with it, so I deal with it, yeah."

"Why would I be scared of that?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "What are you gonna do, lick me to death? Please. So, if you eat something with this, where does it go?"

"There are tube connecting to the stomach, yeah," Deidara muttered, hiding his hands from Sakura's view.

"Stop being a baby and let me see," Sakura whined, reaching for his palm, "You know, I bet there are a lot of good uses for a something like that. Why make explosives?"

"Oh yeah?" Deidara stood up, swatting Sakura's persistent hands away, pinning her to the bed in annoyance, "Like what, yeah?"

"Well," Sakura turned her head to the side to avoid the invasion of her face's personal space, "Um, I bet you could win an eating contest. Or hey, I bet it's good for masturba-"

The door slammed open, and they both turned to look at the intruders.

.

"Ah!" Tobi shrieked, "Tobi's virgin eyes!"

"What do you think you're doing to our guest?" Pein snapped. He looked calm and collected, but his eyes screamed 'angry'.

Sakura smiled weakly, "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh," Pein hissed, "Then Deidara isn't pinning you to the bed?"

"Well," Sakura squeaked, " He is, but not like _that_!"

Pein narrowed his eyes, "Then get off of her, Deidara."

Deidara snapped back to reality and jumped off of her, standing sheepishly.

Pein scowled, "Our boss would not appreciate," Sakura listened intently, wondering who this boss is, "you treating our guest in such a manner."

"You're calling her a_ guest_, but she's a _hostage_, yeah! Leave me alone, yeah!" Deidara snapped back.

Sakura glanced around uncertainly.

This was going to get ugly.

…

**A/N: I'm not sure I like this chapter. It's not up to my usual standard for humor.**

**Today's Sakucentric Spotlight is...**

**_Falling for Sakura by Ketsueki no Kuki_**

**I'd like to give congratulations for making a story that had me giggling like an eccentric schoolgirl. The humor and fluff of the story is absolutely adorable. The serial killer bit with Sasuke was absolutely priceless, and I find myself rereading. Again. And again. And again. I squeed at Naruto's bluntness, wondering what I would do if pressed into the same situation. Perhaps I'd faint. I like that you can make requests. Although, perhaps I made too many (Can I request every male in the whole freakin' series? Except Orochimaru... And Jiraiya. And maybe Lee. I love his hyperness, but the eyebrows freak me out.) **

**Mmmm. Starbucks.**

**Nice people review. Remember, I could've made you wait.**

**Until next time,**

**G.C.**


	4. Fighting, Knights, and a Grand Rescue

**Super Sakura**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Pinky promise (That makes it official…).**

**A/N: Wow. I really didn't think I'd make it this far. Well, I actually didn't know how far I'd make it. I don't know how to put this besides… Thank you. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thank you to everyone who favorite and alerted. Thank you to everyone who PMed to make sure I was still alive, and would update. Hell, thank you to everyone who just read it at all!**

.

..

.

In the midst of the soon-to-be fight, I braced myself for the worst. Itachi could burst into flames. Deidara could blow some shit up. Hell, I don't even know what could happen. I could die. This is some serious shit.

"You know what," Itachi scowled, pulling me closer, "She likes me best!"

"She witnessed you murder several people. Why would she like you best?" Pein sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"She likes Tobi the best!" Tobi shouted, "Tobi's a good boy!" That was a pretty convincing argument, I have to admit.

"Wait—" I squeaked, attempting to squirm out of Itachi's grip, "Don't I get a say in this? I don't even like any of you!"

Everything froze.

"What?" Tobi whimpered, shoulders slumping like a kicked puppy. Oops. They were all looking pretty dejected.

Nothing's worse than an upset super villain.

At least, that's what I thought until the room was suddenly full of smoke. I immediately pulled my collar up to cover my nose. My eyes were watery, and I could feel my lungs constricting. I managed to choke out, "Wh-what—What the—h-hell?"

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and one of the hands moved to cover my mouth. I attempted to scream, but I only managed to make a muffled coughing noise as I was dragged away.

For a moment, things were blurry, and I didn't quite know what was going on. Then, a familiar voice came from my mysterious captor.

"Sakura, you're alive. Thank God," I sighed in relief, at both the sudden appearance of oxygen and the fact that my savior was none other than Sasuke.

For a few moments there, I'd been worried he had died or something. You never know. Ino could've captured him and locked him in the closet.

Hey, I wouldn't put it past her.

"Sasuke?" I spoke slowly, unsure if this was really real. I mean, after all the crud I've seen, this could be an illusion. "Is that really you?"

"It's me," Sasuke nodded, his mouth in a firm line, "Don't worry, we came to save you."

"Your hood's up," I pointed out with a smirk, "It looks good, _Static Shock_." We really needed to work on that name. His face wasn't showing, and I was surprised; He looked very super hero-ish. His hair hung down in a way that the shadows hung over his eyes, with his pale skin as a stark contrast.

"Let's go," A deep voice called out. Sasuke nodded, picking me up bridal style. I attempted to protest, but I decided against it. After all, I had no idea where I was going anyway. I turned to see a boy with long brown hair illuminated in the moonlight. His eyes were so strikingly similar to the large full moon that I was shocked; It was as if the creator had melted down a piece of the moon to form his eyes.

"Hi," I mumbled, in awe of his beauty. He had a white coat. The first button was buttoned, but none of the others were, and his arms weren't even in the jacket sleeve. Under that was a white wife beater, and white khakis along with white jordans. Apparently, the color white was his thing.

"Hello," He still wore an expressionless face, "I am the White Knight." I wonder where_ that _came from. Cliché much? Besides, I thought the knight was supposed to wear shiny armor. Get it? Knight in Shining Armor? You don't have to laugh. Don't even fake it. Please.

"Neji, stop being such a showoff!" A loud, boisterous voice shouted, "I'm Naruto—Uh, I mean… I'm the Clone Kid!" I turned to face a boy with blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes. Suddenly, there were two. Then five of Clone Kid. Or, um, Clone _Kids_? Clone _Children_? Hmm.

Grammar aside, Clone Kid wasn't a particularly creative name, but I was still impressed. They all gave bright, somewhat moronic smiles and I couldn't help but wonder if as he multiplied—Well, did he get stupider? Let's face it. The dope-ish grin didn't exactly make him seem particularly smart.

"Where're the others?" Sasuke asked. He set me down and then grabbed a little headset attached to his ear and spoke into it, "Everyone, retreat." He hooked my arm with his, and pressed a button attached onto a wristwatch.

There was a bright green light, and we were gone.

.

..

.

Half an hour later, I was sitting calmly in a living room with the super heroes in their supposed 'Vigilante League'.

There was Sasuke Uchiha, also known as Static Shock—Trust me, I'm still working on that name. Body guard by day (And sometimes night), hooded electric superhero by—If he works day and night, when_ does_ he find time to do this?

Neji Hyuuga, or The White Knight, was a real gentleman. By day, he was a politician that sat in the city's courthouse, ruling the justice system by day, and the street's justice system by night. Apparently, he could sense energy fields, and distinguish them. It's somewhat like X-ray vision, I guess. Apparently, that's how they found me. He tracked my energy. Can you say _creepy_?

Naruto Uzumaki was actually an elementary school's soccer coach. Or, assistant coach. His dad was the official one. I wonder… Do you think he plays soccer with himself? Multiplies and makes teams, and has an actual game? That would be really confusing. Plus, the orange jumpsuit was a tad ridiculous.

There were a few others who I hadn't seen at the mansion, who had introduced themselves once we got back to _Sasuke's_ mansion. Seriously, what's up with the mansions? I could understand how villains would be superficial, but shouldn't the heroes give the money to charity and live in a cave lair like every other cartoon superhero? Okay, they didn't all live in caves, and Batman was rich too, but it's the principal of the thing.

Anyway, one of the other superheroes was Gaara No Sabaku, the Sandman. I'm fairly certain that that's a copyrighted villain, song, story to make children wonder what lived in their closets, and perhaps movie. But hey, who was I to judge? Just an innocent jogger who witnessed murder, got kidnapped, rescued, and has been in two mansions tonight.

Ino would be so jealous.

But back to Gaara. He was pale, with wild red hair and sea foam green eyes. His eyes were rimmed in black, and he didn't have a particularly friendly aura about him. He seemed more like a villain that a superhero, to be honest. He was dressed in all black, and he kind of looked like a violent gangbanger. Mhm. Not just a regular gangbanger. A _violent_ one. During the day, he's actually a chef. Damn was I surprised. I still have a feeling that's a lie to cover up some sort of weed habit or something. Gaara just didn't seem the chef type. He could control sand, so I wasn't exactly sure what he'd be good at. A lifeguard? An _evil_ lifeguard?

Shikamaru Nara, also referred to as Mind Freak—Yes, like Chris Angel—, was a friggin' genius. In the short time I've known him, he's quoted everything from Plato to Shakespeare. I was impressed. His dark hair was tied in a ponytail, and his matching eyes were piercing and calculating. Don't get me wrong; he was a lazy prick. His only 'costume' was a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Apparently, he could read mind and mess with shadows or something like that. He fell asleep at random intervals in the conversation, and declared me 'Too troublesome' to bother with. I appreciate that, Shikamaru. Why yes, my fist was indeed shaking with joy. I do believe that I'm so happy that I shall fist bump your face.

Kiba Inuzuka, the Wolf Man, was freaking adorable. He always had this goofy grin on his face, and his little Sidekick puppy was so cute. The puppy was Akamaru, and he was this white little ball of adorable-ness. Kiba had brown hair, and his dark eyes always looked kind of mischievous. He had little red triangles painted on his cheeks, and his skin was tan. Do you think he has little triangular white spots from where he tanned while the triangles were on?

These were the only ones present, but I've also heard about Haku (The Abominable Iceman), Kimimaro (Marrow Man), Lee (The Green Beast), Shino (Beetle Boy), Sai (Ink man), and-

Someone I need to seriously kill tomorrow.

She didn't tell me she was a damn superhero.

That's some shit you should really put out there if you're going to be rooming with innocent civilians.

After they'd found out that I knew her, Gaara smashed a lamp. He seriously picked up a lamp that must've been worth more than my apartment, tossing it angrily against the wall and watching it shatter into a million pieces.

Whoa. Okay, _Tobi's_ a villain, but _this guy_ is a superhero? WTF?

That's when they brought up the lovely little subject of the villainous organization called the Akatsuki, with their mysterious leader Madara. That sounded—

I cursed loudly, and all eyes were on me.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, his voice all smooth and velvety and Neji-like.

"Madara _who_?" I asked, focusing intently on the now interesting wall.

"Uchiha, why?"

Fuck. Fucking Fuck Fuck. "Oh. He's my neighbor."

…

**A/N: And there's Madara. Ketsueki No Kuki-chaaaan! I'm sure you've been waiting for him to appear, and he's coming! So which roommate do you think is the secret super heroine? **

**Plus, as a little hint to the future— There's another league of super villains out there. Then, there's a traitor in the midst of the superheroes.**

**Oooh, suspense!~**

**Anyway, this update's Sakucentric Spotlight is...**

**Wolves in Men's Clothing by dragontamer ri-chan**

**Okay, she's already gotten a Sakucentric spotlight but... It was just so amazing, I couldn't resist. Seriously. You know those stories where animals transform into hot Naruto boys due to a jutsu or some shit like that? Typically they're kitties? Well, this isn't one of those. Thank GOD. (Seriously. Way overdone.) This actually has a plot. I'm serious. A PLOT. It's a medicine thingy that Tsunade invented, and a whole buncha baddies are out to get it! At the same time, the bishie alfa wolves-turned-human are trying to get Sakura to be their mate! Ooooh, the DRAMA! How I thrive on it.**

**Review or I'll hold the next chapters hostage!**

**Just kidding.**

…**Not really.**

**Muahahaha! (I'm high on coffee. STARBUCKS, BIATCH!)**

**~Gin**


End file.
